villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Clöyne
The Cloyne is a demonic child-eating clown and the titular main villain of the 2014 horror film Clown. It was portrayed primarily by Andy Powers. Role in the film The Cloyne was an ancient demon residing in mountain caves in the Nordic regions of Europe. The legend stated that it was the origin for the look of the Clown itself. Its bloody red nose blistered from the cold, its pale snow-like completion with no sunlight, and a horn on its head resembling a funny party hat. It would lure children into its cave and devour them on the spot, luring them in with funny tricks, laughter, anything to gain a child's trust. Somehow the Cloyne was caught and then turned into a costume; its red nose and snow white skin was made into a suit and its hair into a rainbow-colored wig. Later on and by accident, it was discovered by one man named Herbert Karlsson centuries later, who owned a costume store and had received it from an Icelandic aristocrat on an estate sale in Iceland. He was the brother of the cancer treatment specialist, Dr. Martin Karlsson. Wanting to give the children at his brother's hospital hope rather than deciding to sell the costume to the Moscow Circus from Russia, Herbert wore the costume to cheer them up. It slowly began to change him, and his brother Martin promised to find a cure; though he had to give in and gave the demon what it wanted: Five Children for Every Month of Winter to feast on-all of which were dying patients he found from his hospital he worked at. Herbert was freed of the costume without any knowledge of what he had done, but Martin had told him of the situation, and both vowed to destroy it. However no matter what they did, be it burning it or dissolving it in acid, the costume would not be destroyed. So Martin kept it in Herbert's suitcase and chained in his basement. Later in the year 2014, Martin died and real estate agent Kent McCoy, who is a loving husband and father, hosts a party celebrating his son Jack's 7th birthday and invited a clown to amuse Jack and his friends. At the last moment, however, the clown accidentally went to another party and the party of Kent's son is going to be a tragic disaster. Yet, in the basement of Martin's house Kent was overseeing for the sale, Kent discovers the clown "costume". He decides to entertain his son and his friends as a replacement clown for his son's party. After the party, Kent falls asleep still wearing the clown costume, but the next morning, he is no longer able to take it off. He feels that the body suit, wig, and red nose are slowly and progressively adhering to his skin. Even his wife Meg begins to realize it. When she tries to help Kent remove the fake nose, it rips from his flesh wounding him. Kent also begins to show strange behavior, first he begins to have a deep sense of hunger, resulting in a noisy gurgling in his stomach. He also begins coughing up rainbow colored blood and his skin starts to turn pale. Kent tries to understand what is happening to him, so he begins tracking down the previous owner of the costume, a man named Herbert Karlsson, who ran a costumes/textiles company called Karlsson Costumes which was started in 1975. When Kent goes to Herbert for help in removing it, Herbert invites him over to his warehouse and drugs him. He then tries unsuccessfully to kill Kent, attempting to behead him. Kent escapes and kidnaps Hebert, and moves away from his family after breaking his brother-in-law's arm after he tries to rip his "wig" off. As Kent is driving Hebert to the police station, his hand and foot begin to grow bigger, and Herbert tries once more to kill him, only to result in his car crashing. Kent finally becomes aware of his nature and tries to fight his new instinct and hunger as they continue to grow stronger and stronger-resulting in him biting a young boy's fingers off and almost eating a child in a restroom. This causes Kent to finally contemplate suicide. He goes into a hotel that is on one of his properties and shoots himself in the mouth, but this proves to be unsuccessful. He later tries to decapitate himself with a power saw, only to accidentally kill a child (who had been bothering him earlier) with it and eats his body afterwards. Meg finds Kent and takes him home where she chains him in the basement. When she leaves, Kent (now under the influence of the Cloyne) tricks Jack into letting him lose, so he can kill a bully at his school-succeeding in doing so. Meg tries to understand what is afflicting her husband and attempts to help him fight against the demon that is dominating his body. They eventually re-partner with Karlsson after he kills their inflicted dog (who had eaten the clown nose), with the intent to free Kent, Karlsson prepared to decapitate Kent should the freeing process not work. Meg discovers that in the past Herbert Karlsson was freed from the clown costume by offering the demon what it wanted: children. In this, Herbert was aided by his brother Martin, who was the director of clinical oncology of children that chose to sacrifice children that were terminally ill. Since then, Karlsson's brother Martin kept the clown costume in a trunk in his home until his death which led to being discovered by Kent. Meg and Herbert manage to track the Cloyne to a Chuck E. Cheese where it kills two more kids. After the Cloyne overpowers Karlsson, it makes a deal with Meg that it will release Kent if she offers it a child sacrifice. Otherwise he would devour their son Jack next. Meg, puzzled at first, then seems to give in to the demon's blackmail, but finally renounced her intention-and realizes that it was a false deal to distract her. Meanwhile, the demon clown is back home in search of Kent's son Jack. The clown kills Jack's grandfather before ripping off his jaw, so Meg begins to fight with her husband to save herself (because, being pregnant, the demon is drawn to her womb and Kent's son Jack). After a long chase inside the house, Meg is able to chain the scary monster, then knocks his head off with a hammer. In the end, the accursed costume was last seen packed to be analyzed by the police as evidence from the crime scene. It is unclear what would become of the next unfortunate "wearer" should they come across the flesh of the Cloyne and allowing the nightmare to resume. This leaves it unknown as to whether or not the demon will stay dead. Personality The Cloyne is an extremely treacherous, manipulative, predatory, and cruel demon. This monster is capable of playing on a person's emotions. Whether or not the being had to feast on children for survival does not excuse its sadistic and dangerous behavior - given it went beyond such heinous and flagitious actions by forcing Kent McCoy to brutally murder his father-in-law, and going so far as to try having him devour the fetus of his unborn child and later his own son, Jack-with full intent of killing more children afterwards given it could no longer be exorcised by eating five once the transformation was complete-all for little to no reason other than petty cruelty. Added to this cruelty and evidenced by the preternatural curse of the iniquitous fiend, the Cloyne can play off the affection and emotions of other creatures, as it is also said to be capable of infecting through other body parts as he did with the McCoy family's pet dog Shadow with it's nose, proving that even the smallest piece carries the curse. Trivia * According to the drawings of Cloyne, the demon might have been around since the medieval times. **Other drawings depicts the Cloyne appearing during the Renaissance Period and in modern times (mostly likely a drawing of Herbert Karlsson when he was the host of the Cloyne). *In November 2010, it was announced that Eli Roth would produce the film based on a faux movie trailer that used his name. Roth spoke about the film, saying: "I loved how ballsy they were, issuing a trailer that said, 'From the Master of Horror, Eli Roth', Some people thought I'd made the movie, or that it was another fake Grindhouse trailer…I really felt these guys deserved a shot, and that people are truly freaked out by evil clowns. It's new territory to make this a version of The Fly, where this guy can feel himself changing, blacking out only to find blood all over his clown suit. You're sympathetic toward a monster until the monster actually takes over.". *The demon's true name comes from Cloyne (Irish: Cluain), a small town located to the southeast of Midleton in eastern County Cork, Ireland. The term "cloyne" is also the original English term for "clown" used in 1560. *According to an interview with Andy Powers, the Cloyne is inspired by the mythical yuletide fiend Krampus. *While the Cloyne is played primarily by Andy Powers, a stunt double played the creature when he was fully transformed. Category:Contradictory Category:Demon Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Possessor Category:Serial Killers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Forms Category:Paranormal Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bogeymen Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Magic Category:Blackmailers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Parasite Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Pure Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Genderless Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Revived Category:Humanoid Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Torturer Category:Rogues Category:Successful Category:Stalkers Category:Corrupting Influence